Matchmakers
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Katara notices that Toph and Aang are in love but are unwilling to do anything about it. She gets help from Zuko to get the Earthbender and Avatar together. Zutara. Taang. Fluff.


**Summary: Katara notices that Toph and Aang are in love but are unwilling to do anything about it. She gets help from Zuko to get the Earthbender and Avatar together. Zutara. Taang. Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Why didn't Zutara or Taang happen?**

Katara shook her head as she watched Aang's cheeks flame up when Toph came into view. It was the fifth anniversary of Ozai's defeat and a celebration was being held in the Southern Water Tribe where Team Avatar was gathered for a re-union.

Everything was going wonderfully, thought Katara. There was no reason for her friends to worry about anything. The whole world was in harmony for once.

There were minor problems at hand but they could be dealt with easily.

What concerned Fire Lady Katara was that her two friends, Toph and Aang, had developed a crush on each other but they weren't doing anything about the matter.

That's what annoyed her the most. She knew that it was difficult to admit one's feelings to another but still, everyone could see that Toph and Aang were perfect for each other and would be very happy together.

Twenty year old Katara was a happy young woman who had romance in her life. She was the Fire Lord's wife and had been married to him for almost three years. They couple also had a two year old son named Zain.

~X~

"Hi Toph", stuttered Aang.

Toph straightened up. "Hey twinkle-toes", she grinned.

"Hi", repeated Aang.

"How are you?" went on the Earthbender. "How's life? Still living on the Avatar status?"

"Hey!" said Katara as she made her presence known. "How are my two favourite eighteen year old benders doing on this fine day?"

Aang's face broke out into a grin as he hugged Katara.

"Sugar Queen!" exclaimed Toph. She always liked the older girl.

"Miss me much?" laughed Katara.

Toph thought this over for a moment before she answered. "Yeah. It was getting boring back in the Earth Kingdom. I had Iroh for company but the old guy gets on my nerves almost all the times", said Toph.

"Talking about my Uncle?" asked Fire Lord Zuko as he stopped outside his father-in-law, Chief of the Southern Tribe, Hakoda's house. Walking next to him was his two year old son Crown Prince Zain.

Zain had his mother's blue eyes and his father's hair colour. He was a sweet child who listened to whatever his parents said and never misbehaved. He was a Fire Bender just like Zuko.

Toph smiled. "Yup", she said. "Talking 'bout ol' Iroh."

Zain pulled his hand out of Zuko's and made his way to his mother. He peered at the Toph and Aang with curiosity. The last time the boy had seen his parents' friends was when he'd been a year old and didn't remember them at all.

After the war ended, all members of Team Avatar got busy with different duties. After Katara and Zuko got married, Katara moved to the Fire Nation.

Aang traveled around the world and kept an eye on all that was happening.

Toph went back to the Earth Kingdom. The first thing she did was to get a place of her own where she lived by herself, much to her mother and father's disapproval. She gave Earthbending lessons to children and adults of all ages.

Sokka and Suki married as well and were settled in the Southern Water Tribe. They had a pair of twin daughters, Maliha and Alisha who were four years old.

The gang tried to meet up every year on the anniversary of Ozai's defeat. Nothing would stop them from meeting each other.

"Say hello to Aang and Toph", said Katara to Zain. "These are Mama and Dada's friends."

"Hello", said the Crown Prince politely. "I am Pwince Zain."

"We know", said Aang. "We've met you before but you were a baby back then. You've grown up."

"That happens", said Toph. "Kids tend to grow up, Aang. It's a natural process."

~X~

Throughout dinner that night, Katara noticed how Aang secretly looked at Toph with longing and admiration. However, Toph couldn't see but it clearly showed that she was interested in the Avatar. Very interested, by the looks of it.

Silly kids, thought Katara, even though she was only two years older than them. They weren't going to admit their feelings for each other and they'd leave by the end of the week.

It was then that the Fire Lady realised that this was not a small crush that would go away as time passed. If Toph and Aang weren't going to do anything, then she would have to take action.

~X~

"Zuko", said Katara.

"Yes?" answered the Fire Lord as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"I need your help."

The urgency of Katara's voice got his attention. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Everything's fine. I just need you to help me."

"I'm up for it", said Zuko immediately. "Whatever it is, I'll assist you."

Katara smiled conspiratorially and explained everything to her husband.

Ten minutes later, Zuko sighed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "Mission: Get Toph and Aang Together, starts now", he said with a sigh.

**Who's interested in reading more? Put this on alert! Review if you liked it.**

**Oh and this won't be a super long story. It'll be two or three fluffy lil' chapters :)**


End file.
